Debulking or tissue-removing catheters are used to remove unwanted tissue from the body. As an example, atherectomy catheters are used to remove material from a blood vessel to open the blood vessel and improve blood flow through the vessel. An atherectomy catheter may be advanced over a guide wire which extends through a guide wire lumen of the catheter to facilitate insertion of the catheter though the vessel. Current atherectomy catheters may require removal of the guide wire from the guide wire lumen to clean the catheter.